idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Continuum Collapse
Kids' WB: Continuum Collapse is an American adventure-science fiction-comedy video game based on WB Kids. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October 2, 2019. Synopsis After Billy accidentally released a powerful entity who is out to destroy and reconstruct the WarnerVerse into his own image, Father Time and the Kids' WB heroes must band together in order to stop TBD. Characters Playable Warner Bros. Animation * Bugs Bunny - an anthromorphic bunny who is the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. * Lola Bunny - Bugs' love interest who TBD. * Daffy Duck - Bugs' best friend and sometimes rival who joins TBD. ** Porky Pig - Bugs and Daffy's second best friend who TBD. * Tasmanian Devil - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny - TBD * Plucky Duck '''- TBD * '''Hamton J. Pig - TBD * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner - TBD * Ace Bunny - TBD * Lexi Bunny - TBD * Danger Duck - TBD * Slam Tasmanian - TBD * Ryan Morrison - TBD * Samantha Eres - TBD * Toby Lockwood * Laura McCohen * Lily Courter * Gleeful Petey * Kevin * Doris Dynamite * Dyan Dynamite * Demo Dynamite * Rosie Dynamite * Kendra Dynamite * Diesel Dynamite * Carrie Dynamite * Kathy Dynamite * Junior - TBD. * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy - TBD ** Braces - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog - TBD * Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon - TBD * Trent Wright - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez - TBD * Alexis Doll - TBD * Ashton Paintders - TBD ** Shoney Paintders - TBD * Miranda Phillips - TBD ** Implio - TBD ** Coco the Cat - TBD * Kitrina - TBD ** Terry - TBD * Charlotte Painex - a Face Paint witch who aids the heroes to TBD. ** Tux - TBD * Jeffrey Morrison/Howler - TBD * Bella Stoker - TBD * The Ghost Twins ** George ** Georgia * Frank N. Stein * Greg * Lex the Lynx * Wylda * The Zombie Duo ** Zachariah ** Zoey * Red * Kisha the Fierce * Archibald "Archie" Andrews - TBD * Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper - TBD * Veronica Lodge - TBD * Forsythe "Jughead" Jones - TBD ** Hot Dog - TBD * Romeo Montague - TBD * Juliet Capulet - TBD * Fruity the Bat '''- TBD Hanna-Barbera * '''Scooby-Doo - TBD ** Shaggy Rogers - TBD * Fred Jones - TBD * Daphne Blake - TBD * Velma Dinkley - TBD * Jabberjaw - TBD * Speed Buggy - TBD * Mudsy - TBD ** Boo the Cat - TBD * Yogi Bear - TBD * Boo-Boo Bear - TBD * Cindy Bear '''- TBD * '''Huckleberry Hound - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw '- TBD * '''Baba Looey '- TBD * 'Snagglepuss '- TBD * 'Fred Flintstone '- TBD * '''Barney Rubble - TBD * Dino - TBD * Pebbles Flintstone - TBD * Bamm-Bamm Rubble '''- TBD * '''Captain Caveman - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes - TBD * Brenda Chance - TBD * Taffy Dare - TBD * Mr. Froz - TBD * Red Sal - TBD * Gear - TBD * Peter Perfect - TBD * Penelope Pitstop - TBD * I.Q. Ickly - TBD * Bella '''- TBD ** '''Tiny - TBD * Dick Dastardly - TBD ** Muttley - TBD * Collin - TBD * Haley '''- TBD * '''Mattie - TBD * Hannah - TBD * Dog - TBD * Nancy - TBD * Kelsie - TBD * Elisha - TBD * Chris - TBD * Jay - TBD * Tyler '''- TBD * '''Wilber P. Knight - TBD * Rani - TBD * Aarav - TBD DC Comics * Teen Titans ** Robin - TBD ** Beast Boy - TBD ** Cyborg - TBD ** Starfire - TBD ** Raven - TBD * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Karen Beecher / Bumblebee * Barbara "Babs" Gordon / Batgirl * Zatanna "Zee" Zatara / Zatanna * Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern Others * Yusaku Fujiki / Playmaker ** Ai * Skye Zaizen / Blue Angel / Blue Girl / Blue Maiden * George Gore / The Gore * Cal Kolter / Shōichi Kusanagi * Emma Bessho / Ghost Gal / Ghost Girl * Naoki Shima / Brave Battler * Frog and Pigeon * Jin Kolter / Jin Kusanagi * Courtney * Gwen * Izzy * Noah * Bridgette * Harold * Beth * Owen * Duncan * Heather * Lindsay * Scott * Lightning * Jo * Beth * DJ * Mike * Zoey * Cameron * Sam * Chhota Bheem - TBD * Chutki - TBD * Mighty Raju - TBD * Jaggu - TBD * Kalia '''- TBD * '''Dholu and Bholu - TBD * Kichak - TBD * Chhota Manu - TBD * Rai - TBD * Sena - TBD * Finn - TBD * Donha - TBD * Tori - TBD * Hak - TBD * Ultraman - TBD * Ace McDougal ** Hugo * Charles Skinner * Henry Skinner * Edward Skinner * Julia Skinner * Tara Skinner * Danger Mouse ** Penfold * The Supernoobs ** Tyler Bowman ** Kevin Reynolds ** Jennifer Shope ** Theodore Roachmont * Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug ** Tikki * Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir ** Plagg * Alya Césaire / Rena Rouge * Nino Lahiffe / Carapace * Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee * Zak Storm * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Clovis * Calabrass * Axel * Masko * Sarge Charge * Bearbarian * Galileo * Bobby Blobby * Slobot * Grizzy * Pat ** Lola * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Julia Cooper * Dory Skornik * Rita Finucci * Sam Ryan * Will Bradley * Alice * Unicorn * Ollie * Cupcake B. Goody * Dino * Derek Dynamo ** Super Dinosaur * Erin Kingston * Erica Kingston * Ace Ripley ** Mendel * Sloane Plunderman * Stew Ripley Guest * Emmett * Wildstyle * Princess Unikitty - TBD * Benny - TBD * Flappy McFinger '''- TBD Non-playable * '''Father Time - TBD * Tina Russo Duck - TBD * Petunia Pig - TBD * Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird - TBD * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff - TBD * Hello Nurse - TBD * Hannah Paintders - TBD * Lagan Paintders - TBD * Luck - TBD Antagonists * The Monster God - TBD Gameplay Missions Voice cast Warner Bros. Animation *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd (New Looney Tunes), Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn (New Looney Tunes), Pepé Le Pew, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Doggie Daddy, Fred Flintstone and Collin *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck (New Looney Tunes), Squeaks the Squirrel, Fish, Stinky, Snatcher, Lex the Lynx and Mr. Janitor *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Sniffles, La Llorona, Carrie Dynamite, Evelynn Rodriguez, Katherine "Katie" Clark, Maddisen "Mattie" Paint-inda, Miranda Phillips, Gayle, Evie Fae and Cindy Bear *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety (New Looney Tunes) and Gabby Goat *Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig, Lexi Bunny, Claudia Dupri,''' '''Nono, Doris Dynamite, Cailin Paintlove, Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski, Jillian Fox and Victoria VanCarrot *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn and Mr. Leghorn *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig, Flappy McFinger, Eli, Fruity the Bat, Seller J. Dog, Captain Dash and Wilber P. Knight *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, The Brain, Henry Dynamite and Mr. Rashad *Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam (New Looney Tunes) *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil, Blacque Jacque Shellacque (New Looney Tunes), Gleeful Petey, The Bonga Manager, Hiram Lodge, Captain Caveman, Tiny and Dr. Squidbad *Candi Milo as Granny and Wendy Igo *John Paul Karlik as Wile E. Coyote (New Looney Tunes) *Frank Welker as Road Runner, K-9, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Ralph T. Guard, Thaddeus Plotz, Rita's vocal effects, Runt, Buttons, Tommy's vocal effects, Shoney Paintders, Elisha Paintders, The Axolotl's vocal effects, Coco the Cat, Tux, Dino, Hoppy, Don Birdo, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Muttley, Dog, Wolfgang and Soppen Monkey *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew (New Looney Tunes), Plucky Duck, Horns the Pig, Fang Suckle, Seth Brody, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Davey Bones, Tiki Ramp and Wazaar *Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales, Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog and Jorge *Matt Craig as Cecil Turtle *Matthew Mercer as Bigfoot, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Russell and Zane * Rob Paulsen as Mac, Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky, Rev Runner, GoofFinger, Arthur Painex, Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber, Jay, Tyler and Kio * Jess Harnell as Tosh and Wakko Warner *John Kassir as Pete Puma *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Optimatus, Griffinface and Cavey Jr. *Tress MacNalie as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Queen Victoria, The Oracle, Wilma Flintstone and Ms. Pasheeri *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff, Selina Kyle / Catwoman and Yuri *Bernadette Peters as Rita *Charlie Schlatter as Ace Bunny, Tristan and Jeffrey Morrison *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck and Finn *Mae Whitman as Dixie Russo Duck, Samantha Eres, Heather Cavas, Kitrina, Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper and Shadowcat *Kevin Michael Richardson as Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Barry Robinson, The Shaman, Howler, Mechanic 15, Brimstone Armadilbear and Barney Rubble *Nolan North as Ryan Morrison, Monsieur Shadowspine and Larry Blackiron *Darren Norris as Principal Matthew Faust *Scott Menville as Toby Lockwood, Tommy the Opossum, Ryous, Forsythe "Jughead" Jones, Augie Doggie, Coco Crow, Sneaky Rat and Robin *Kate Higgins as Laura McCohen *Cristina Vee as Lily Courter, Weasnnie, Rani, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug and Julia Cooper *John DiMaggio as Kevin, Dum-Dum, Frank N. Stein, Silver, Sludge and Terry "Pop" Tate *Brian Stepanek as Dyan Dynamite *Steve Blum as Demo Dynamite *Tara Strong as Rosie Dynamite, Lagan Paintders, Terry, Stacy, Rachel Johnson, Angelica, Raven, Barbara "Babs" Gordon / Batgirl, Harley Quinzel / Harley Quinn and Barbara Ann "Barbie" Minerva / Cheetah *Selena Gomez as Kendra Dynamite *Keith Ferguson as Diesel Dynamite, Gurkha and Zachariah *Jeff Bennett as Jason Dynamite, Braces, Damien, George, Jerome and Snoopy Wolf *Ava Acres as Meiko Dynamite *Kate Micucci as Kathy Dynamite and Velma Dinkley *Liliana Mumy as Lorraine LaBouche *Rodger Bumpass as Kenny Gallagher and Thaddeus *Stephanie Sheh as Sarah Slippers *Andy Sandberg as Junior *Phil LaMarr as Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon, Trent Wright, Handy, The Elefish King, Clydsel, Gear and EleNote *Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll, Teary Eyed Bryte, Hannah Paintders, Madison "Mattie" Paintders, Eleanore von Hoffstein, Juliet Capulet, Jaidynn Fuller, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Red Sal, Mattie, Elisha, Haley, Nancy, Kelsie and Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Kari Wahlgren as IceFinger, Willow Wolfe and Zatanna "Zee" Zatara / Zatanna *Lara Jill Miller as Anna Grace Cochran, Abygal and Carrie Painex *Janice Kawaye as Abigail Johnson and Jayden Letson *Cassandra Lee Morris as Courtnei Paintders, Chamilia Chameleon, Sena, Sabrina Raincomprix, Pollen and Tasha Robinson *Travis Willingham as Sharp and Scrooge the Bat *Greg Baldwin as Erim Evilman *John O'Hurley as Goatritus *Diedrich Bader as Ziles, Peter Perfect and Bugsy *Darin De Paul as The Llama King *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders *Seth MacFarlane as Bubble and Griffo Griffin *Colleen Villard as Alisha Laney and Katie Brady *Andrea Libman as Madelyn "Maddie" Paintders, Hannah and Katie *Anna Brisbin as Abigail Colena *Greg Cipes as Logan Winston and Beast Boy *Tom Kenny as Wendell Yetibert, John, Boo-Boo Bear, Mudsy, Mr. Froz, Bella, Polly, Mango Flamingo and Ave *John Goodman as Yai Yai *Brock Baker as The Axolotl *Jim Meskimen as Implio *Corey Burton as King Tyrannus and Ranger Smith *Yuri Lowenthal as Isiah the Shark Prince, Ghostly Jack, Archibald "Archie" Andrews and Luka *Will Friedle as Duke Ronald "Ron" and William Doxx/The Masked Crusader *Danica McKellar as Jewel *Jodi Benson as Lilia *Mark Hamill as Titansaurus *Ali Hillis as Enchantia *Vanessa Marshall as Darkule *Dwight Schultz as Cornelius *Linda Cardellini as Tala the Dragon Empress *Lacey Chabert as Anna *Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex *Clancy Brown as Tattoous And Ryker *Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon *Elizabeth Daily as Lily Jade/Darklia and Brenda Chance *Quinton Flynn as Andrew Vampe *Dante Basco as Daisuke Harada *Richard Steven Horvitz as Marionette Pete and Todd *Seth Green as Connor Taur *Kimberly Brooks as Donna Catt, Wylda, Dee Dee Skyes and Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Jennifer Hale as Kaity Painex (née Lars), Bella Stoker and Jade Faciania *Kat Cressida as Georgia *Doug Lawrence as Greg *Nika Futterman as Zoey *Johnny Yong Bosch as Red *Laura Bailey as Kisha the Fierce * Catherine Taber as Veronica Lodge and Taffy Dare * Ryan Drummond as Battie * Josh Keaton as Grant Ashters * Jill Talley as Bayla Tatozina and I.Q. Ickly * Cristina Pucelli as Nevera * Khary Pryton as The Gargoyle Lord and Cyborg * Sean Astin as Romeo Montague * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Christoper Judge as Brick Crashman and Bluebeard * Nicole Parker as Penelope Pitstop and Pandora Pitstop * Peter Woodward as Dick Dastardly * Sam Riegel as Rai * Christopher Corey Smith as Donha and Duran * Veronica Taylor as Tori * Max Mittelman as Hak, Plagg and Crogar * Wendee Lee as Jahara * Darren Dunstan as General Vicious * Robbie Daymond as General Mishka * James Arnold Taylor as Officer Otto Fox * Patrick Seitz as Chief Black Cat * Troy Baker as Victor VanCarrot * Kyle Herbert as Donog Rotten * Will Arnett as Mr. Hypno * Karen Strassman as Mrs. Hypno * Patton Oswalt as Chris * Bryce Papenbrook as Aarav and Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern * Cristina Milizia as Pamela Lillian Isley / Poison Ivy Quotes Trivia